For Earth and Cybertron
by Trace Carter
Summary: A different encounter brings a new adventure for the Autobots. When Team Prime comes across a group of teens fighting their own secret war, they must band together to face off against their enemies while striving to protect their homes. Together, they will defend humankind while also restoring greatness to Cybertron.
1. Siege

**Transformers Prime: For Earth and Cybertron**

**So, I got this idea reading a few Transformers Prime fics and crossovers where Jack or Team Prime have powers, and thought up this fic.**

**This fic will have a more competent and sinister MECH and a plot that is significantly different from canon because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sun was high in the sky shining down on the streets of Jasper Nevada as a blue motorbike that was being ridden by a feminine figure wearing a black jumpsuit and helmet, drove through the streets until it arrived at an abandoned construction site.

"Ratchet, are you sure about these coordinates?" asked a feminine voice from the bike that one would assume came from the rider, as it rode through the sands.

"_Yes,_" said a voice through the comm-circuits of the bike, "_the Energon readings came from these coordinates, though they seemed different in frequency to normal Energon deposits._"

"Well," said the voice from the bike as the rider vanished and the bike transformed into a blue feminine humanoid robot, "I'll be sure to look into it."

"_Be careful Arcee,_" said the voice, "_the Decepticons have likely sensed the Energon as well, and are on their way._"

"Or here already," said the now named Arcee as she hid behind a crane and watched several purple and black robots were moving around the site as they dug up glowing blue crystals.

"_Do not engage,_" said a deeper, more serious voice over the comm, "_Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on their way._"

"By the time they get here the cons will be long gone," said Arcee, but as she made to move from her hiding spot, a voice split the air.

"Hate to bust up this job, but you robots are trespassing!" said a figure from atop a bulldozer.

Arcee's optics widened as she took in the figure, as it seemed that a human male about 21 years old, wearing a black jumpsuit and motorcycle helmet, had just called out the Decepticons as if they weren't a threat to him. The Decepticons were surprised as well and reacted by transforming their arms into canons and firing blasts of energy at the human. What they did not expect was for said 'human' to flip over the blasts and fire arcs of energy from _his_ hands that struck several of the 'cons and sent them flying with scorch marks on their armor.

The remaining robots rushed forward and tried to pummel the boy, when another human, this one female wearing a similar outfit, shot through the air and punched a Decepticon in the head with enough power that the head was torn off the body, before landing in a crouch

"Am I late?" asked the girl in an amused voice.

"Just a bit," said the boy as he fried the others with bolts of lightning.

Arcee couldn't believe her optics, these two humans had just taken on several Decepticons and won. She was so caught up in this that she didn't notice another two 'cons walking up behind her until it was powering up its blaster. Spinning quickly, Arcee kicked the gun aside, disrupting its shot and sprouted two blades on her metal forearms that she quickly used to hack apart one, while an energy bolt shot past her and incapacitated the other.

"I had that," said Arcee as she turned to face the humans, "but thanks for the assist."

"Not a problem," said the male as he lowered his smoking hand, "however, I must know: be you friend or foe to the human race."

"You two don't seem like normal humans," said Arcee with the mechanical equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"We're human enough," said the girl, "and that's not an answer."

Before they could answer, a green portal opened and a red semi-trailer truck emerged, followed by a green all terrain truck, rolled out, before the two vehicles promptly transformed into humanoid male robots with weapons ready.

"Stand down guys!" said Arcee as she saw the two humans preparing to waste her friends like they did the 'cons, "they're our friends, I think. They scrapped most of the 'cons here."

"These two?" scoffed the green bot, "They're humans."

The 'humans' in question raised their eyebrows before the girl ripped a chunk of pavement out of the ground and the boy let energy arc around his hand.

"…ok, maybe its not so weird," said the green bot.

"If it's true that you pose no danger to humanity, then we should talk," said the girl.

"Though we should move to a safer place," said the boy.

"Indeed," said the tall red robot in a deep voice, speaking up for the first time, "am I correct to assume that we are to be seen as allies at this juncture?"

"If you lot mean no harm to the human race, then sure," said the girl, "just remember that we have the ability to fight back should you prove to be a threat to this planet.

"Then perhaps you should accompany us," said the bot, "we can take you to a secure location for us to talk."

Nodding, the robots gathered up the Energon crystals in the site before two humans climbed into the cab of the semi-truck as the robots transformed back into their vehicle modes and drove off, heading out of the city and into the desert. The transforming robots drove through the sands of the Nevada desert for some time, until they came upon a large stone mesa. As they drove up to the monolith, a hidden door opened in the side, revealing a tunnel that the robots were able to use to drive inside the mesa, revealing it to be a modified Cold War missile silo. The two humans got out of the cab, allowing the robots to transform back into their humanoid forms, before looking around impressed at the setup.

"Nice place," said the boy as he looked around, "you do all this yourself?"

"Nah," said the large green bot, "that was all Ratchet."

"Ratchet?" asked the girl, "Who's that?"

"That would be me," said a somewhat cranky voice as a red and white bot walked up, "And may I ask what is going on?"

"It's a long story," said the boy, "but basically we defend humans against threats in secret. Those robots going after that energy source definitely qualifies."

"I'm not sure I follow," said the now named Ratchet.

"They scrapped some 'cons that were after an Energon deposit," said Bulkhead.

"_**They also have some weird powers as well,**_" said Bumblebee through a series of beeps and tones.

"Impossible," said Ratchet, "humans on this planet don't have the strength or means to take on a Decepticon raiding party."

"Heh," smirked the male teen as he raised his hand and allowed energy to arc from it, "We're not exactly what you'd call 'normal humans.'"

"Indeed," said the lead robot, "I believe we would like to know more about you and your goals."

"We'd expect something from you as well," said the girl.

"Such as?" asked Arcee as she raised whatever passed for an eyebrow on her face.

"Well who and what you are for one," said the girl.

"We are autonomous robots from the planet known as Cybertron, commonly known as Autobots," said the large robot, "I'm am our leader, Optimus Prime. These are my officers, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and our medic, Ratchet."

"What about the other bots we fought?" asked the male teen, "What's their story?"

"They're called Decepticons," said Arcee, "and they want nothing more than to grind others under their heel as they seek to conquer."

"Is that why they were looking for those crystals?" asked the male.

"That is correct," said Ratchet as he held up a crystal, "Energon is the life blood of all Transformers, and the key for either faction to win this war."

"Well, since you were candid with us," said the male teen as he removed his helmet to reveal pale skin and messy white hair, "we'll be the same with you. Call me Z. This is my partner, Apex."

"**What's with the weird names?**" asked Bumblebee though his language of beeps and chirps.

"I agree," said Bulkhead, "they don't sound like any human names I've ever heard."

"They're the names we chose for ourselves," said Apex, though it was obvious she didn't understand the beeps and whistles the Autobot Scout, "they don't have to mean anything to you."

"I was just saying," muttered Bulkhead when suddenly the base shook violently, "what the scrap?!"

Ratchet hurried to the controls and activated the external cameras, revealing several black and purple Cybertronian aircrafts firing on the mesa.

"Cons," growled Arcee, "scrap. They must have tracked us back here. I knew we should've taken the Groundbridge."

"What's a Groundbridge?" asked Apex as the room shook with explosions.

"Teleporter device," said Arcee shortly, "Ratchet, fire it up!"

"To what coordinates?" snapped Ratchet, "With the damage done to the systems by the attack, Groundbridging at random could scatter your molecules halfway across Alpha Centuri."

"We need to do something," said Bulkhead.

"Set that bridge of yours to the following coordinates," said Z as he climbed over to the console, "-23 by 52 at a depth of 15 fathoms."

"That would put us in the middle of solid rock!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Just trust us," snapped Apex, "or do you want to take your chances here instead?"

Her statement was punctuated by another violent explosion, causing rubble to fall around them and making their choice obvious.

"Ratchet," said Optimus, "fire up the Groundbridge. I will remain behind to ensure the Decepticons do not track your signal."

"Don't worry about that," said Z as he pulled a device from his belt and charged it with his own bio-energy discharge, "we can take care of that."

Z tossed the device to Apex and she wedged it into a power conduit for the Groundbridge, "Now let's go!"

The Autobot medic pulled down a lever on the control panel, causing a glowing green portal to appear within a set of rings at the far side of the bunker, "I hope you're right about this."

"We are," said Z as the Autobots hurried through the portal. Once the group had vanished into the swirling energy vortex, the device the teen had left behind surged with energy igniting the power conduit and releasing a chain reaction that destroyed the gate and, when the flames reached the Energon reserves, leveled the entire Mesa. Outside, the Deceptions cheered as they saw their weapons fire obliterate the Autobot Base.

**To be continued…**


	2. Recovery

**For Earth and Cybertron**

**Chapter 2**

**So, here's the second chapter for this fic of mine. I'm sorry if I left all of you confused at the previous chapter's cliffhanger, but it was a necessary event for the plot of the story, and I admit I wanted to build suspense for this chapter. Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When the Autobots emerged from the glowing Groundbridge, just moments before it shorted out with a burst of energy due to the destruction of the base station, they found themselves in a large cavern carved out of stone that was supported by several metal beams and braces that crisscrossed the ceiling. The cavern was illuminated by rows of lights that lined the ceiling, and was more than big enough to accommodate the Autobots' size.

"What is this place?" asked Bulkhead as he looked around.

"Welcome to our base of operations," said Z as he walked forward.

"You built all of this?" asked Arcee disbelievingly.

"With some help," said Apex as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

"Help?" asked Bulkhead in confusion, "A lot of this stuff is way beyond human science. How did you two set this up?"

"Actually there is three of us," said a voice, causing the Autobots to turn and see another male teen approaching, though this one had pale skin and neon green eyes without irises and was strapped into a hoverchair that wrapped around his legs and had several cables connected to his body and to a cybernetic headgear attached his bald head, "Greetings Autobots, welcome to Earth. My name is Cerebrum. No need for introductions, I was listening on the commlinks installed in their helmets."

"Who are you people?" asked Arcee, "And for that matter, what is this place?"

"This used to be an old underground military bunker that was abandoned due to lack of conflict," said Cerebrum as he floated over, "working together, we fixed it up and upgraded it into our base of operations. As for who we are, that is a bit of a complicated story. To put it simply, we are humans that were taken and augmented with advanced cybernetics, giving us special abilities."

"So that's how you two were able to do those crazy things," said Bulkhead.

"Yep," said Z, "I got the power to generate and release massive amounts of energy from my body, and Apex is super strong and virtually indestructible."

"**So, what kinds of powers did you get?**" Bumblebee asked Cerebrum.

"A superhuman intellect," said Cerebrum, surprising everyone present that he could understand the yellow Transformer, "and with this chair here, I can remotely interface with computers that are within a certain radius."

"**You can understand me?**" asked the scout in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" asked Cerebrum, "it wasn't that hard to decode the system of communication he was using. In any case, so long as you are true in your intentions to defeat the ones you call the Decepticons in order to protect Humanity, we are willing to let you use our bunker as a place of operations."

"We thank you for your hospitality," said Optimus, "we will not let you down."

"Speaking of this base, can we be certain that the Decepticons will not locate it?" asked Ratchet.

"Don't worry," said Apex, "we've got some of the best security on the planet."

With a nod, Cerebrum flicked his wrist towards the computer screens on the wall, causing them to activate and display an external image of the bunker, "This base is located within a mass of solid Slate with specially designed nodes lining the interior walls that not only block incoming sensor beams, but also retransmit them on the opposite side of the base with fake readings mirrored back, causing anyone scanning for us to see nothing but a large mass of solid stone. That's how your enemies were able to track you, during your fight, they managed to place a tracer on you, one that I managed to remotely deactivate and scramble the signal of, once you entered through your Groundbridge."

"Well that's good," said Bulkhead.

"Speaking of the Groundbridge," said Ratchet, "it was destroyed in our escape from our former base, and with it, our main means of transport around this planet."

"About that," said Cerebrum, "follow me."

Cerebrum swiveled his chair around and led the group to a series of four mechanical pillars surrounding a platform that was set into the ground with wires and conduits leading to it.

"What is this device?" asked Optimus curiously.

"It's something we've been working on for a while," said Apex with a sigh, "we typically exit the bunker through an elevator system that we built, but for all of you, that option might not work as well. To simplify our comings and goings, Cerebrum began developing this, a transmat platform, in order to instantly teleport us from one location to another."

"You see," said Cerebrum as he waved a hand, causing a holographic display to activate on his chair, giving visual aids for his description, "my initial tests involved using these emitters to transform solid matter into tachyons that can be transmitted and reconstituted at an exit location, however, I have yet to find a way to reconstitute the subject at the target location without the tachyons rapidly destabilizing. However, upon observing your Groundbridge, I may have an idea. Tell me, your Bridge system works by creating that energy gateway to bridge two points in space across great distances, no?"

"Yes," said Ratchet with a nod, "utilizing refractor crystals and an array of focusing rings, our scientists have created a way to form an artificial wormhole that, for lack of a better term, bridges two points across a vast distance. The original version is known as a Space Bridge, due to its ability to bridge points across the vastness of space, but we did not have the means nor the Energon reserves to maintain an array of that magnitude, so we scaled down the range and magnitude of the system to create the Groundbridge system."

"I see," said Cerebrum as he manipulated the holographic displays to bring up a modified schematic of the Transmat platform, "I believe we can adapt our two versions of transmat technology together to create a working teleporter system that can provide us a safe means of entering and exiting this compound at will."

"Are you certain this can work?" asked Ratchet as he bent down to look at the schematics, "This setup will require a lot of power to run, and without our Energon stores…"

"Heh," chuckled Z, "don't you worry about power. Haven't you even wondered how we power this place?"

"I just assumed you have some sort of generator coupled to the power lines that run down here," said Arcee.

"Follow me," said Z with a smirk as he led the Autobots through the corridors until they arrived at a large device that resembled a plasma sphere.

"So, this is your power source?" asked Bulkhead.

"No," said Apex, "this is just the charging unit for the base's energy transmission network."

"Then what's the power source?" asked Arcee as she crossed her arms.

"Me," said Z as he walked up and raised his arms, sending arcs of energy from his hands that were absorbed into the plasma sphere, causing it to glow bright with power as the teen charged the sphere with his bioenergy, "a near-infinite and easily rechargeable power source."

"Impressive," said Ratchet as he used a scanner built into his arm to take a reading of the power system, "this looks to be more than enough to power your proposed transmat system."

"Words cannot express our gratitude," said Optimus, "but I am curious as to why you have given us your trust so easily?"

"In all honesty," said Apex as Cerebrum brainstormed with Ratchet and Z worked to recharge the bunker's generators, "we've had your two factions under observation for a while now. We've been keeping tabs ever since we discovered the mineral Plasmutronium."

"Plasmu-what now?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah the name's a bit much," said Z as he stepped away from the power system, "but it's what Cerebrum decided to name this strange glowing mineral we found that generates a surprising amount of natural energy. We spotted discovered it after defeating some Decepticons that had attacked a construction crew working on a new subway system that had stumbled across a vein of the stuff. Analysis of the mineral isn't easy, as its energy discharge is harmful to human tissue, with me being the exception due to my abilities."

"You're not talking about Energon, are you?" asked Arcee, "The mineral that the 'Cons were mining at the site we first met you at?"

"Is that what it's called?" asked Z, "Huh, good to know. In any case, we've seen their tactics and motives and, while we haven't seen much of you, you seem to be on bad terms with them, and from what little we've observed before meeting you, we think you can be trusted."

"As the leader of the Autobots, I swear on my spark that we shall not betray this trust," said Optimus, as the other Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Then I believe we have an alliance," said Cerebrum as he extended a hand, "help us protect the people of Earth, and we shall aid you against the Decepticons."

"Thank you," said Optimus as he extended a servo, allowing Cerebrum to grip his finger and shake hands in a way.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in an orbit high above the earth's atmosphere a sinister looking dreadnaught of a warship shimmered into existence as it temporarily deactivated its electromagnetic cloaking shields. As the ship entered the visible plane, a small raptor-like drone flew up from the planet below and entered through an airlock. Once inside, the drone flew up to a streamlined Decepticon that was colored dark purple with thin, yet deadly limbs and a visor covering its face, and attached itself to the 'Con as a chest plate, before said 'Con turned towards a larger, grey colored Cybertronian that had a large blaster attached to his right arm, data streaming across its visor for the larger 'Con to read.

"I see," said the grey Cybertronian, "thank you Soundwave."

"Lord Megatron," said a smaller Decepticon, this one obviously themed after a fighter jet, complete with missiles on his arms, "what is it that our scout has discovered?"

"I had Soundwave send his pet, Laserbeak, to survey the remains of the Autobot base," said the now named Megatron, "after so many eons of conflict, I wanted to be sure that Optimus Prime was now one with the Allspark."

"Surly there was no room for doubt," said the jet Decepticon, "after all, I led the assault on their base myself."

"Indeed Starscream," said Megatron as he turned to give a menacing glare to the Decepticon in question, "so tell me why there was not a single scrap of Cybermatter present in the ruins?"

"But that's impossible!" said Starscream, "my armada obliterated the Autobots' desert base! The explosion alone should have obliterated them!"

"I should have known that Prime was too stubborn to fall," growled Megatron, "but now that I know the Autobots have survived, I can find them and crush their Sparks in my hands. Starscream!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" asked the Decepticon Seeker.

"Return to the remains of the Autobot Base and begin searching for where the Autobots escaped to," said Megatron, "they will know that they cannot escape their death at my hands."

"As you command," said Starscream before leaving to gather his subordinates to jet over to Jasper Nevada.

**To be continued…**


End file.
